More Than Friendship
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: All Jazz wanted was to get his rifle repaired, but ended up with a whole lot more. Too bad it came with a price. Updated: Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I have no idea where this came from and I wrote it completely out on a limb. The original story as to how Jynx and Jazz met was completely different. (First they met in a bar) But I never gave it much thought before. Anyway, this first chapter is more of a intro to Jynx's character. So if anyone has the time, give me some feed back on this and tell me if you like where this is heading.:) Open to suggestions! Write an e-mail if you'd rather, my address is in my profile. (No flames please.) Thank ya much and I hope ya enjoy:)

Oh and no I don't own Transformers, I only own Jynx, Patchjob, "Patchjob's Lucky Shot Repair Shop" and Demircon. (Please note that Demircon is Jazz's home city-state BTW ;))

**More Than Friendship**

**Chapter one**

It had been a short scuffle that had claimed the life of Jazz's trusty rifle. The poor metal was now bent in odd directions and covered in laser singes, looking more like it had been through a thousand wars rather than maybe a few battles. Then again, all new cadets went through guns on a semi-regular basis because of their lack of experience with weapons. Still, even it hadn't been an old gun and didn't have any long overdrawn stories like one of his instructors, Kup, had told them so much about; the young Demirconian refused to give up on his humble rifle. The small weapon had saved his life! Tossing it away with the compactor seemed like a horrible way to repay his loyal rifle. If he could just find a repair tech, maybe it could be brought back from the brink of being a resident of scrap yard city. Or at least he hoped it could.

Up ahead, a sign reading "Patchjob's Lucky Shot Repair Shop" flickered in neon pink colors. Anything was better than nothing, and the rifle had to be repaired within the cycle. Jazz shrugged and opened the door, stopping short at what he saw.

The place was a complete wreck! Scraps were in a pile that reached the top of the building and petro rabbits scurried from dark corner to dark corner. The walls looked like a light breeze would knock them over and rust covered the floor in large blotches. Jazz was almost afraid to step inside, knowing the wrong step would put him one floor under.

"Hey Patchjob! Where'd you put those pliers? I dropped that power pack in the smelter again," A small framed mech shouted, his back to Jazz. "Hurry up or it'll explode again!"

A blue mech then appeared around the corner, a frown plastered across his face, "I told ya to watch that! If ya blow another pack, yer gunna put the 'Shop in the basement!"

The angry blue face then turned sharply to Jazz, his optics narrowing. "Whatcha want young'n? This ain't no bar."

"I was just looking fer someone ta take a look at my gun, but I can see yer busy, so I'll just skedaddle…"

"Now wait a sec," the blue mech put his hand on Jazz's retreating back to stop him, "if it's business yer here for…we can help ya." Blue squared his shoulders proudly and puffed out his chest. "We're the best ya know."

An explosion sounded somewhere behind him and the workshop became unearthly silent before a chipper voice shouted out, "Found that power pack!"

Jazz suddenly felt a rock in his stomach. "Er…naw, that's okay. It's beyond repair anyway," Jazz tried again to shuffle out the door.

"Lettme see an' I'll tell ya if it aint worth it."

The young cadet shifted from foot to foot before finally surrendering the gun. "She's a good rifle…just had a few too many fights is all…"

The tech just grunted at Jazz, his optics never leaving the gun. Patchjob's hands traced the gouges in the metal while he looked down the barrel, his optics narrowing. Jazz just stood quietly as the older mech looked over the gun, although he got the feeling Patchjob wasn't really looking at the gun at all. It was more like he was just trying to look busy.

"Well, kid. Ya might be able at save it, but I think it'd be cheaper ta buy yerself a new one." The gun was replaced in the cadet's hands, "we can't fix it though. Take too much time."

Jazz nodded sadly and sub-spaced the rifle, "Yeah, I thought so. Thanks fer yer time…Mr….?"

"Patchjob." The old mech's chest proudly puffed up again, "Best tech you'll find in this part."

"Hurmph," the little mech behind Patchjob grunted, "In this shop maybe. In this part, I doubt it. Go to Mechix in the Pavalons. They slag us every time."

"Shut yer hole, Young'n! Yer gunna ruin the shop with talk like that!"

"You shouldn't swindle mechs, Patch."

"Aint swindlin'!" Patchjob frantically reached over to Jazz, trying desperately to keep the cadet's attention away from the other tech. "Ignore her. She don't got any idea what's goin' on 'round here."

She? Jazz blanched, and took another look at the small mech he saw when he first came in. The little mech on the countertop _was actually a femme_. A bulky, awkward, dingy, dented and scratched femme, but defiantly a femme. At least from the front she looked like one. Yet… she was strangely attractive…what made her attractive alluded Jazz but he wasn't one to question his optics.

"You are. But go ahead. Buy a new one from Patch. You'll end up paying double and it'll break in a vorn but go ahead!" The femme turned her back to the two mechs crossing her arms grumpily.

Patchjob picked up a scrap piece and hurled it at the femme's head, "Shut yer hole, Jynx!"

"Whoa there, buddy. That aint called for, now is it?" Jazz held Patchjob's hand back.

"Girl's got a temper an' can't repair anything. Ya ask me the girl's worthless." Patchjob snagged a rag from the table, wiping his hands on it; sneering all the while at the femme's back. "Ah, but what do you care, eh young'n? All you want is a new gun, am I right?"

The old blue mech tossed the rag, hitting Jynx again in the back of the head before walking to the back room. "Follow me, kid. I getcha a good gun an' you'll never wanna go anywhere else fer yer repairs or weapons, eh?"

Jazz glanced over at the femme who was glaring menacingly at the older tech and mangling a wrench in her hands.

"Ya know," Jazz turned his glaze to Patchjob and un-subspacing the old twisted metal in the shape of a gun. "I think I'm gunna go to the Pavilions. It's on my way home, anyway." The femme looked startled but remained silent. "You think ya can show me the way to that Mechix…Jynx, wasn't it?"

Jynx smiled at the cadet, "I guess anything's better than this hole." She hopped off the countertop and reached into a cabinet behind her. Petro rabbits scurried from the open cabinet and some more scraps fell out as she finally brought out a cache of credits.

"Get yer hands outta there!" Patchjob limped over to the cabinets, "you take those creds and you can never come back here!"

"It's my creds. You can't threaten me with them." Jynx calmly put the money into her sub-space pocket. "It aint worth it to stay here."

"Fine! See how you earn a living, young'n. We were good ta you and you'll regret it."

"I've been looking for an excuse to get outta here and now I have one. I'll take you to the Pavilions and then I'll go look for a new workshop." Jynx said determinately, packing a few other belongings.

Jazz looked admittedly confused. He hadn't intended the femme to quit her job and move. He just thought she'd rather get away from the master shop's man. Now she was going out on a limp to move and quit her job; just like that?

Shoving one last article into her subspace, Jynx walked out the door. She didn't even look back as she shouted one final, "See ya, Scumball!" leaving both Jazz and Patchjob confused in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I know I still have a lot of fics to finish and I was working on Rhapsody in Blue but Mariashadow reminded me of this one when she asked for some more info of Jazz before he met up with the Bots and figured I'd pick this one up again. One thing ya gotta know before reading this is Jynx and Jazz are NOT together at this point and are only friends. However, they do follow each other from place to place since both of 'um are "homeless" as most Cybertronians were at this point early on in the war. You'll understand as this goes. Anyway, thanks for reviews guys! I really appreciate it. :D

**More than Friends**

**Chapter two**

"Spazz! Where the slag did you go this time?"

"Here!" A muffled voice cried from under a pile of scraps. "I think I found something'." The pile shifted slightly and garbage tumbled off as the black and white mech emerged, dusting off the scraps that decorated his head. "Check this out! I think I found a carton here." The carton popped open and a few energon clips spilled out onto his palm. "You have any luck findin' something' at eat?"

"Not much. A few creds but nothing more than that." The femme sighed and un-subspaced her own treasure, taking up a seat at the base of the scrap pile and putting what little she had found for the day in front of her.

"What are we going to do? There's nothing in the city! Not since that raid a couple of cycles ago. There's nothing to eat, nothing to buy- nothing to steal for Primus sake! We're going to be on this scrap pile in less than a vorn if we don't do something."

Jazz sat down across from her and set out the chips he had found in two halves, taking up his half and shoving it in his mouth hungrily. It had been five breems since either of them had found any sustenance and if he didn't get them down now someone else was bound to take them from his very own hands. Living on the streets were seldom easy after all.

"No worries, Lil J. We'll figure out somethin', we always do don't we?"

"But what if we don't this time? We're going to starve to death!"

"Hey," Jazz reached out and touched a shoulder, "Don't worry. We aint gunna die, if anythin' we'll just have ta pull a few strings and get a few favors from Spades."

Jynx shook her head, "I hate Spades though, and we both owe enough as it is. He's not a guy to mess with, Jazz. If we get him mad about not paying what we already owe…"

"I'm good buddies with Spades, Jay, I know him better than that." Jazz's smile broadened, "he'll lend us a few creds and then we'll go ta Iacon. Bet the Cons haven't made it that far yet."

Jynx gave a deep sigh and grabbed for a few chips, shoving them in her mouth as Jazz had done. She knew as much Jazz that there was no other choice, as much as she detested Spades. Spades was the leader to an underground agency- what the agency did she didn't know but he was Jazz's friend and she had decided just to trust him. After all he hadn't done anything wrong just yet and she didn't have any bright ideas either.

Jazz woofed down the last of the chips, stopping for a moment in between bites. "I think he might be hidin' in th' mines, 'bout fifty clicks from here."

"Alright, fine but if Spades asks for the creds we already owe then yer the one with the bill."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip to the mines were painful and so full of memories. This once proud city-state now stood in ruin, run only by thieves and Spades himself. The spires that once graced the skies now lay among the clutter on the floors and the merchant shops that gleamed in beautiful splendor were broken and scattered.

It had happened a few cycles after Jazz had first met Jynx in Patchjob's repair shop. Decepticons raided the city for the merchant shops and for the energy plant that sat at the outside of the northwest side of the city. Jazz and Jynx literally missed the raid by astroseconds. If Jynx hadn't left with him she would have been destroyed when the shop went into meltdown along with her co-workers. Had Jazz not have left with Jynx he would have been in the front line of defense and more than likely- killed. Cadets didn't fair well in head to head combat.

Jazz gingerly stepped over another twisted scrap, trying hard not to step on any silent alarms Spades may have set up in defense. Step by step Jazz tested each plating before settling his weight on them.

And like a bull in a china shop, Jynx stumbled and landed on the alarm.

"Ops."

Jazz slapped himself in the face with his black palm. "This is why I tol' ya ta stay behind."

"Well he should have labeled that an alarm. How was I supposed to know it'd go off?" The femme growled sarcastically, picking herself up on her feet as several big guards surrounded them. Each of them were armed from head to toe. Facemasks seemed to be part of the uniform as well. "Great. So what do we do now?"

"Jus' don' make 'um mad. Drop everything." Jazz said out of the corner of his mouth dropping his rifle and putting his hands in the air slowly and carefully. Jynx muttered something and did as he suggested reluctantly.

"Well well well… If it isn't my old friends." A voice spoke, hidden within the shadows like some cheap horror film. "What might I do for you? Loans? Drinks?" The timbre voice cackled, "But then, I only do that for paying customers."

He was a tall mech with a light and limber body, large black wings sprouting from his back. Spades was predictably in an all black paint scheme with a large neutral insignia on his chest. Jynx visibly bristled. Why couldn't Jazz had picked a better friend than this lowlife?

Jazz grinned and stepped over to him. "Long time no see, Spades. How's it goin'?"

Spades looked down at Jazz's hand but did not shake it. "I would be doing better if I got my creds back."

"Time's are rough," Jazz shrugged

The black flier nodded to his guards to drop their weapons. "I know that. The city isn't what it use to be anymore. So, what might I do for you and the klutz." A sinister smile wormed its way onto his mouth as Jynx glared darkly.

"The city's bone dry, Spades. We need ta get ta Iacon and-"

"You want another loan do you?" Spades' wing twitched slightly, his smile growing more wild by the minute. "I can get you one at a good price." The flier turned his golden optics to Jynx again, grasping her chin in his hand. She was a feisty one, clumsy too, but she would do.

The femme twisted her chin free. "Don't touch me." Jynx snarled. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Just my creds?" Spades sneered, and turned his back to them, walking back to the shadows he came from.

"Wait." Jazz called out, putting his hand on Spades' shoulder. "Take out the loan in my name, you know I'll pay it back."

Spades just cackled again and gestured for the two of them to follow. "Just remember, Jazz, you make a deal with me you make a deal with the devil."


End file.
